Internal combustion engines operating at least partly on gaseous fuel typically use, for example, natural gas or bio-gas as an energy source for combustion. Those gaseous fuels commonly comprise a blend of different hydrocarbons such as methane and higher hydrocarbons as well as inert gases. The composition of those gaseous fuels may vary, for example, when gaseous fuels from different gas fields or gas reservoirs are used. The variation of the gas composition may also occur during operation of the internal combustion engine due to changes in the gas quality present in those gas reservoirs.
Variations of the gas composition may also affect an energy content of the gaseous fuel, for example, due to varying amounts of higher hydrocarbons in the gaseous fuel. As a result, the internal combustion engine may be subjected to a change or variation in energy content. Variations of the gas composition may therefore have an impact on the operation of the internal combustion engine.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.